


Two Frozen Hearts

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [11]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crossover Ficlet, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Elsa has a visitor in her palace of ice. A visitor for whom it seems a lot like home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Frozen Hearts

Two Frozen Hearts

 

A knocking echoed around Elsa’s palace of ice. 

She stared at the door, then strode towards it, waving it open with a languid motion of her hand.

A tall woman stood on the threshold. She was pale of skin, and had long hair in frozen colours of blue, green and purple.

Her eyes were slit-pupilled and a feral green.

Behind her Elsa could see her guardian, smote into a number of pieces but still feebly trying to crawl towards the intruder.

Elsa waved it off. She could feel the cold power in this woman, and hoped she might be able to teach her.

She invited her guest in, leading her into her palace, such as it was.

……………………………………..

Mab, Queen of Air and Darkness, smiled to herself. 

She’d never encountered a pure mortal who wielded such power before, and it intrigued her.

Such a delicate flower would definitely fit in at her Court.


End file.
